In the optical networking field and others, electronic components, or electronic circuit cards, including faceplates are typically inserted into a shelf assembly, or chassis, including a backplane. Typically, these electronic circuit cards (also referred to as electronic circuit packs) are inserted into the chassis side-by-side in a vertical orientation, although other configurations are possible, such as side-by-side in a horizontal orientation, for example. When inserted, connectors on the back of each electronic circuit card engage connectors on the backplane, completing the desired connections. In 25G+ optical networking systems, for example, it is desirable that the connectors are fully engaged (i.e., “fully seated” or “bottomed out”), given a range of manufacturing and assembly tolerances associated with the various components. Thus, a variety of latch assemblies have been designed to lock the electronic circuit cards in place, most of which are non-compliant, or are compliant but bulky. In this context, compliance refers to the ability of the latch assemblies to properly position an electronic circuit card while accommodating the varying manufacturing and assembly tolerances present.
Thus, it is desirable that a latch assembly firmly hold the associated electronic circuit card in place, be compliant, and have a minimal footprint so that faceplate area and electronic circuit card, or port, density can be maximized. It is also desirable that the latch assembly apply the minimal force required to fully engage the connectors so that the connectors are not damaged.
Most conventional latch assemblies are non-compliant and their use leads to unacceptable electrical performance through the backplane and/or undesirable stressing of the associated electronic circuit card and chassis. Conventional compliant latch assemblies are typically bulky, including compression springs loaded into the associated faceplate or the like, thereby disadvantageously sacrificing port density.
Thus, what is still needed in the art is a latch assembly that properly positions and firmly holds the associated electronic circuit card in place, that is compliant to accommodate varying manufacturing and assembly tolerances, and that has a minimal footprint such that faceplate area and port density is maximized.